gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Character Actions
Actions are a feature first introduced in the original release of Grand Theft Auto Online for the Online Player, and extended to Grand Theft Auto V in Snapmatic selfie mode for the three Protagonists in the enhanced version. Description Hand and arm actions can be done before and after races, deathmatches, Last Team Standings and VS Missions. They are also featured in Free Mode, where they can be performed at any time whilst on foot with a subset of actions that can also be performed while in a car (it's impossible to do so on a in a boat or airplane and only the finger can be done on a bike). All actions can be changed in the Interaction Menu or the options section of the Pause Menu. Actions are performed by pressing L3 and R3 simultaneously. Holding the press or a double-press will invoke extended animation sequences of the action. Pointing animations have been added in the Heists Update to allow players to give basic directions if they do not have microphones. This can be done by double pressing R3, but only with the online character. Actions List Original release *The Bird (middle finger) *Rock *Salute *Jerk (jerk off) *Dance''**'' *Smoke *Drink eCola*'' *Drink Pisswasser*'' *Eat snack''*'' *Crew Action (Bro Love, The Bird, Jerk, Up Yours) *None Valentine's Day Massacre Special *Blow Kiss The Business Update *Air Thrusting *Dock *Knuckle Crunch *Slow Clap The High Life Update *Facepalm *Thumbs Up *Jazz Hands *Nose Pick I'm Not a Hipster Update *Air Guitar *Wave *Surrender *Shush *Photography *DJ *Air Synth GTA Online: Lowriders * No Way (finger wave) * Chicken Taunt * Chin Brush Halloween Surprise * Freakout * Thumbs in Ears Lowriders: Custom Classics *Finger Kiss *Peace *You Loco After Hours *Banging Tunes Left *Banging Tunes *Banging Tunes Right *Oh Snap *Cats Cradle *Raise The Roof *Find The Fish *Salsa Roll *Heart Pumping *Uncle Disco Arena War * Make It Rain The Diamond Casino & Resort * Cry Baby * Cut Throat * Karate Chop * Shadow Boxing * The Woogie * Stinker The Diamond Casino Heist * Air Drums * Call Me * Coin Roll and Toss * Bang Bang * Respect * Mind Blown Paired Actions *Backslap (Added in The High Life Update) *Fist Bump (Added in The High Life Update) *Manly Handshake (Added in The High Life Update) Cut/Unused Actions *Arse Pick *Gang Sign A *Gang Sign B *Peace Sign *Tit Squeeze *Grab Crotch *V Sign *Smoke Flick (Added in I'm Not a Hipster Update) *V Sign (Added in GTA Online: Lowriders, different animation) Actions with an asterisk "*" are unavailable in vehicles, while actions with two "**" are only available in them. GTA V Enhanced Version In the Xbox One PlayStation 4, and PC versions of the game there are five different walking styles that can be set by the online player. *Normal *Femme *Gangster *Posh *Tough Guy Michael De Santa, Trevor Philips and Franklin Clinton can now perform one of two actions while taking a selfie using their snapmatic phone camera. Actions list Franklin *Chest Bump *West Coast Michael *Stretch Neck *Finger Point Trevor *Throat Slit *Proud Finger Cut Actions *Peace (Franklin) *Rub chin (Michael) *Angry finger (Trevor) Character Actions GTAVe Trevor Character Actions GTAVe Franklin Character Actions GTAVe Michael Tips Several of the actions have negative and positive gameplay effects: * Smoking will decrease the player's health. * Eating snacks will increase the player's health and can be useful during battles. * Drinking alcohol will make the character intoxicated, and continued consumption will eventually kill the player. Gallery Character_Actions_GTAVe_Trevor_Proud_Finger.jpg|Trevor's Proud Finger action. Character_Actions_GTAV_Online_Nose_Pick.jpg|Nose Pick Character_Actions_GTAV_Online_Slow_Clap.jpg|Slow Clap Character_Actions_GTAV_Online_Thumbs_Up.jpg|Thumbs Up Actions_GTAV_JazzHands_InVehicle.jpg|Jazzhands while in a vehicle Category:Features Category:Features in GTA V Category:Features in GTA Online Category:Gameplay